Soul Eater: Wrath of Buu!
by MrOverAnalyzer
Summary: A year has passed since the death of Kishin Asura and now the DWMA's finest return for another year. Although, all is not well as something strange is afoot. Something that may cause the awakening of an ancient evil!
1. Chapter 1

"NO! You can't make me!" the young Shinigami shouted as he held tightly to the door.

Liz and Patty Thompson, sisters and weapon partners to Death the Kid, were pulling at his legs trying to force his grip away from the white painted door.

"Come on, Kid!" pleaded Liz as she pulled harder on his left leg, "We've been planning this vacation for weeks! Don't let a simple outfit get in the way of you having a good time!"

"Yeah," said Patty as she pulled on the other leg of the Reaper, "We need ya, Kid! It wouldn't be fun without ya!"

Unfortunately, Death the Kid was resilient in his efforts to hang on to that door.

Kid (as his friends called him) was a bit of a symmetry nut. By little, of course, that means he suffered from a massive case of Obsessive Compulsive Disorder. Everything had to be symmetrical in order for him to function. For balance in this world is what he sought to protect.

Even as he was planning for this get together for more than 3 weeks, Kid had noticed that the clothing Liz and Patty had got him for the vacation were asymmetrical. The patterns on them were all off.

Kid would not take this sitting down.

"NO! I will not be caught dead wearing this horrible abomination to symmetry! I'm a disgrace if I believe I will be able to walk in public with such horrid physical structure" Kid cried as the two weapon sisters continued pulling at his legs.

"Come on Kid! Maka, Blackstar, Soul and Tsubaki will be wondering why we aren't there!" Liz said, continuing to pull with all her might. Patty only giggled at the ridiculousness of Kid.

"Pretty please, Kid?" Patty playfully pleaded, "Nobody will care about your outfit! Besides, we'll be wearing bathing suits!"

Kid had finally given up his efforts of resistants and let go of the door, falling onto his stomach. He sighed as he knew he could not help but agree with Patty's reasoning.

"I suppose I could handle this atrocity of an outfit for that long." said Kid,

"But as soon as we get there, I'm changing!"

Liz and Patty both grinned at the Shinigami-to-be.

"So," began Liz as she gestured toward Kid to follow her and her sister,

"we heading off or what?"

Kid replied only with a smile as he rose from the ground and followed them towards the beach.

Maka Albarn, a relatively young meister at the DWMA, had her bags all prepared for the trip.

_ahh_ she thought as she let out a sigh from finally packing all her necessities. _Finally finished. A nice relaxing day on the beach never hurt anyone. And I sure need the vacation. _

She let out a cute grin for she knew that assessment of herself was quite on the mark. Out of all the students, she was most definitely the hardest studier. That is why she received the highest marks not only in her class, but the entire academy. She felt that today would be a nice opportunity to relax, kick back on the white sands of the beach… and read a book.

Upon grabbing the desired book she had been reading (An Edgar Allen Poe novel named "The Grotesque and the Arabesque) she had noticed that her weapon partner, Soul Evans, was not down here with her. She had begun to think that he had simply been packing his things in another room, but she had begun to realize that her partner was indeed in his room.

Upon realizing this, she let out a loud sigh. Soul was always an incredibly lazy roommate.

_If anything, _she thought, _He's probably in his room sleeping. _Maka pouted childishly.

Soul and Maka had been preparing this trip ever since summer vacation started, and if Soul was indeed sleeping, she'd drag him to the beach in his pajamas if that's what it would take to get him there.

"SOUL!" shouted the young meister as she stomped up the stairs towards Soul's room, "I swear, if you're asleep, I'm going to…"

before she finished her sentence, she had already opened the door. She was not prepared for what unbelievable sight lay before her beyond that doorway!

Soul had had all his things packed! All of his clothes in neat little assortments across his bed, all his other accessories sprawled out on the trunk that lie next to his bed, and all the snack food he enjoyed were already in a cooler! And if that wasn't enough to make Maka's jaw drop, then the fact that he was checking off all his materials on a checklist surely did.

Soul turned to see a stunned Maka by the doorway and kindly greeted her.

"Oh hey Maka," he grinned, "What's up?"

Maka could utter no words, for she still remained in disbelief. Soul chuckled at Maka's wide open maw.

"Better close your mouth Maka. A bug might fly in there, or something."

Maka realised she was acting foolish and shook the stun off of her face.

"Soul," she began, "I can't believe you did all of this!"

Soul slightly tilted his head puzzlingly.

"What do you mean, Maka? I've packed, just like you said?"

"I know! That's my point!" She proclaimed as she waved her hands, pointing at all assorted material.

"You never do as I say, let alone do it without complaining about it!"

Soul again laughed at Maka's remarks.

"Maka, we've been planning this trip for weeks now. It would be un-cool of me to bail on my responsibilities."

Maka calmed herself and grinned at her weapon partner.

"Trust me," Maka said giggling, "There is nothing you do that isn't cool, Soul"

Tsubaki and Blackstar ran out of a market store with their hands and arms covering their heads, a barrage of rotten tomatoes shortly gaining on them as the store clerk hurled them at the duo.

"And don't even think on coming back, you rotten kids!" he yelled as he abruptly slammed his door behind him.

Tsubaki and Blackstar, dressed in their summer attire, were now breathing heavily next to each other on the sidewalk, their hands placed on their knees.

Blackstar was the first to rise as he puffed out a cloud of steam from his nostrils.

"What was that guy's problem, huh?" he snorted.

"You called him an idiot," replied Tsubaki, still breathing heavily, "I would have kicked you out to!"

Blackstar let out a large guffaw as he said, "Well, it's his loss! The greatness that is the Mighty Blackstar would surely have brought him a lot more business if I were to have bought anything there!"

Tsubaki caught her breath and stood straight. She merely smiled at Blackstars childish arrogance, for that is what she has grown to expect from him over these years. Even in the face of the Kishin, he showed no fear. He wasn't going to show it to some store clerk!

"Well," began Tsubaki, "It's still a shame we can't bring any food for trip! The others are going to be disappointed"

"Nonsense, Tsubaki! If I'm going to be there, then they have nothing to be sad over!" He shouted proudly as he pointed at himself with his thumb.

Tsubaki laughed sheepishly because, in his own little way, Blackstar was right. The others wouldn't be disappointed all because they could not get any food. Tsubaki knew, because of their strong friendship, they will be happy together no matter what.

Tsubaki and Blackstar began down the street, when they saw Death the Kid and the Thompson sisters cross their path from the intersecting street. Tsubaki's face beamed with joy as she waved to her friends, who gave it right back. Blackstar, on the other hand, was a little less subtle.

Blackstar ran screaming towards Kid.

"KID!" shouted Blackstar as he came barrelling in towards the young Reaper, "How have you been bud?! I haven't seen you in days!"

Blackstar stopped abruptly in front of Kid as he smiled,

"Oh, I've been doing just splendid. I've been trying to contact father, but he seems to be busy as of late."

"Busy with what?" questioned Tsubaki as she came from behind Blackstar. Blackstar to, was puzzled.

"I've no idea", Kid shrugged, "He's been really busy with something ever since the Death Scythes returned to their Divisions"

Then, before Tsubaki could ask another question about Lord Death, Kid's father, Maka and Soul were seen by the group approaching them from the opposite street.

They were each carrying a large bag that was adorned with wheels, as to make the treck a little easier.

Everyone was enlightened to see the rest of their party had arrived. They all let out a simultaneous "Hello", as Maka and Soul approached them.

"Hey guys," said Maka as she approached her friends with a newly found skip in her step,

"I see you're all ready!"

Soul followed his partner, as he always did, and acknowledged the party with a slight nod and a slightly toothy grin.

"Indeed we are." said Kid, almost completely forgetting about the horrid asymmetry of his outfit.

"Yeah," chirped Patty, "We've just been waiting for you slowpokes!"

Patty let out a large laugh, the others joining her in this time of good feelings.

"So," said Soul said, "We ready to shove off or what?"

A slight murmur of agreement flustered the group as they all began to walk towards the beach, some still laughing at the sheer excitement of this group vacation, others simply catching up with good friends and enjoying the company of each other.

Summer vacation was nearly over, and this would be the last time they would have a chance to have a get together like this.

Little did they know of the horrors yet to come


	2. Chapter 2

The day of reckoning had finally came… After an admittedly fun summer vacation, the DWMA was ready to open it's doors again for another year! After the defeat of the Kishin Asura, the school had found a new sense of security. With their biggest threat now gone, and even the Gorgon sisters finally put out of commision, this year was surely going to be a great one for both the faculty and students.

This would also be an exceptionally exciting year for one student in particular. Maka Albarn, the girl who single handedly destroyed the Kishin, was already becoming a big name, not only on campus, but the entire city! She had grown in popularity from the fact that she, a simple student who was only classed as a One Star Meister, overcame the odds and defeated a God.

Soul was well aware of his partners newfound fame and was glad for her. He truly felt that, from how hard she has worked her whole life, she was more than deserving enough for her popularity, and as he made his way up the stone steps leading up to the DWMA, he could tell just by the look on Maka's face, who was closely beside him, that she was incredibly excited for this year to come.

"Ain't it great?!" began Maka giddily as she and Soul reached the ends of the steps and began approaching the academy.

"Summer vacation was fun and all, but I'm glad to be back! Especially now that I finally have access again to the library!"

This made Maka's eyes shimmer a bit and Soul could not help but laugh. Soul thought that his partner was a bit of a book-nerd, but knowing that she usually spent more time reading books than she did watching television, he was not at the least surprised by her tiny nerdgasm over dusty sheets of paper stacked on a shelf.

They inched closer and closer to the Academy, it's giant, skull-shaped exterior now casting a shadow on the two students. They had forgotten how foreboding this place was, for it had been a while since they actually had time to soak in the architecture during the time against Asura. They were not afraid or nervous, but more surprised at the grandeur of the school they had been attending.

Another thing had caught Maka and Soul's interest after reaching the top of those steps. There was nobody on the campus. Usually, there were students scattered all around the front of the school. Either talking about there day or spreading some idle gossip.

There was none of that. Not a single student was out here and it made the place seem deserted.

"Please tell me I'm not the only one freaked out about this." implored Soul as they continued towards the door, which was now a few short feet away from them.

"You're not," Maka answered.

"In fact, I'm getting kind of worried myself. It's a bit… too quiet."

"Are you sure it's not a Sunday or something?"

Maka glared at Soul.

"Soul, that would be dumb. I'm sure today is the day we were supposed to be here. Wednesday, 7:30 on the dot."

Soul simply shrugged.

"Whatever. If everyone is gone, then that means an extra day of vacation for me!"

Soul put his arms behind his head and grinned as he began to make his way back to the staircase, but was stopped abruptly afterwards by Maka's hand which was now grabbing at the collar of Soul's black, leather jacket.

"I don't think so, buster." scolded Maka as she dragged him back to the door.

"We still haven't checked the doors."

"And if they're locked…" Soul began to ask as he adjusted his jacket

"then can we go home?"

"Yes, fine. Then we'll go home." Maka sighed.

Maka walked closer to the door and pushed on the lever. She heard a slight click, indicating the door had not been locked. Maka let out a grin upon hearing this, while her partner was slightly bummed after realizing he would not get an extra day of summer.

Maka then opened the door and what lie inside she could not believe!

Inside, just inside the first grand hallway that lead to the remainder of the building, was every student in the DWMA, holding signs and banners.

All of them cheering Maka's name.

Maka was in shock at the spectacle. Never before had she had this many people even embrace her existence, let alone have her be the center of attention!

Death the Kid was also among the crowd, cheering and clapping for his friend alongside Liz and Patty.

Liz was passively clapping for Maka while Patty happily danced around, chanting Maka's name.

"Patty," said Liz as she tried to calm her sister down by lightly grabbing her shoulder.

"Please try and be polite. This is our first day back and I want to set an impression."

Kid chuckled.

"Oh come now, Liz. Let Patty do as she pleases. No harm, no foul, after all."

Kid continued to clap for Maka with a smirk on his face.

_with Asura dead,_ he thought, _order can finally be restored and it's all thanks to her. _

The past summer vacation had made Kid very happy. Death City had completely been rebuilt and a new wave of peace had returned. Even the number of Kishin Eggs had been reduced significantly, as told from the very few assignments that had been posted on the bulletin board. Yes, it was indeed a time of celebration.

Maka continued to wave sheepishly at her admirers, sweat beading down her face. Soul had been close behind. He felt quite uneasy about the whole situation. He knew that Maka was not in the least a "social person". She wouldn't even partake in games of basketball amongst her own group of friends.

Soul eased his way next to his partner, who was again smiling nervously and waving to the crowd of people.

"Maka," he began.

"Are you alright? I know all of this must be…" Soul was cut off by Maka Albarn's father, Spirit.

Spirit began throwing flower petals around his daughter as he frolicked around her. It was safe to say he was very proud of his daughters accomplishments, but Maka, on the other hand, was not.

"Dad!" she hissed quietly at Spirit as to not have the others here her.

"What the hell are you doing?! You're embarrassing me!"

Spirits eyes were closed as he continued to throw the crimson and pink rose petals around his cherished Maka.

"Why, I'm simply admiring the accomplishments of the best daughter in the world, that's all!" cooed Spirit in a type of tone a normal person would address an infant, adding to Maka's embarrassing situation.

"Don't you have a class to teach or something?" Maka asked, trying to get separation between her and her father.

Suddenly, it had hit Spirit that class, was indeed, about to start soon.

"Oh my, you're right!" he said, looking at a nearby clock.

Spirit finally stopped with the over exaggeration of his professed love for his daughter and achieved order from the cheering crowd.

"Excuse me," he announced.

"I need you all to calm down for a bit."

After a few quick murmurs, the hallway had become quite. All of the students had their full attention turned towards Spirit, as he pulled some white note cards from the front pocket of his blazer. Spirit cleared his voice and began.

"Attention all students of the DWMA. I, Lord Death, am happy to congratulate all of the wonderful students returning to the Academy and also to the new students who will be attending the NOT class."

Spirit flipped the card and continued reading.

"I hope you all had a wonderful summer vacation, but now it is time to return to what's important. Keeping the world safe from evil souls and creating a Death Scythe for me for your troubles."

Spirit flipped that card as well and continued his announcements.

"NOT class attendees must report to the cafeteria in order to establish Weapon and Meister pairings. These pairings may or may not be permanent. The class will be hosted by DWMA's very own, Sid the Zombie."

Another murmur filled the audience, most likely the students who the message was directed towards.

"As for the returning students, you will head to Professor Stein's classroom for your usual class day."

Spirit flipped once again through the note cards and began reading off some of the miscellaneous material, such as school lunches and some extra curricular activities.

While doing so, Death the Kid was puzzled at why Spirit was the one reading the announcements. Usually it was his father, Lord Death, who would read these announcements. Kid knew his father had been distant over the last couple days, but he did not know to what extent. Kid's mind began to wander.

Spirit had now reached the final card of his announcements, and it was a relatively short one.

"Hope you all enjoy your school year!"

The returning students had done as they were told by Spirit and were now inside Professor Stein's classroom. With Medusa dead, Stein had begun to teach here once again at the academy, and since then, Marie Mjolnir had begun to live with him permanently.

However, none of this mattered to the students at all. The girls had been spreading some gossip of their own and all the men had begun telling stories of their summer vacation. It was five minutes until class started, so it was not uncommon to have all the students commence a conversation. Blackstar and Tsubaki even participated in some of the idle chit-chat, Blackstar, of course, trying to show off his prowess amongst all the others.

Liz and Patty had begun talking to Kim Diehl and her partner Jacqueline, while Death the Kid only sat beside them silently.

Kid had still been puzzling the reason behind his father's absence during the announcements earlier. His father never missed greeting the students on the first day of school, so why now? Kid continued to puzzle on this thought.

In another corner of the room, however, Maka was sitting next to Soul. She tried to stay as quiet as she could, as to keep away from the other students blind affection. Unfortunately, this did not stop the flurry of students coming up to her and wishing her a "good luck", or an occasional, "you're a real hero."

Maka now placed her head in her cupped hand and leaned on it. She was getting real tired of all the students crowding her and only wished for the class to start so they could all return to their seats.

Soul had been trying to lift Maka's spirits by telling jokes or being his normal, goofy self and sometimes these would receive a reaction in the form of a giggle or a slight grin, but mostly, she sat with a blank expression on her face as more and more students passed by telling her how much they loved to hear the story about her.

Soul was slightly confused at why Maka was being so abrasive towards all her admirers, but didn't want to adress it. If he did, he would surely get a patented "Maka Chop" straight to the crown of his head for being so insecure.

Instead, they sat there as more and more students crowded around Maka's desk.

Finally, the bell had rung and all students reported to their original seats. Maka let out a sigh of relief, for now she now she felt as if weight had been taken off her shoulders.

_I'm not sure how much more of this I can take. _Maka thought as she began to push a pencil back and forth across her desk.

_I mean, I know they're just trying to be nice, but still. I'm certainly not cut out to be a hero._

She looked around the room and began to analyze some of her fellow classmates.

_I'm definitely not as strong as Blackstar or Kid. They've been going through some pretty tough training regiments together, and I…_

Maka looked back at the desk, hanging her head so her bangs now covered her large, emerald eyes.

_I've just been reading and doing nothing productive. I'm no hero…_

Soul put an arm on Maka's shoulder. Maka was surprised by this and rose her head to see what it was that had broken her from her meloncholy. Soul simply grinned at his partner. Not a wide toothy grin, but a reassuring smirk. Soul knew his partner very well, and Maka knew that. They had an unspoken bond that could only be achieved by people who have been through everything, and Maka was now glad that she had a partner like Soul.

Soul was about to speak when their proffesor finally appeared through the door, riding on his trusted office chair.

"Good morning class." announced stitch-faced teacher as he daftly meneuvered himself behind his large, wooden desk still riding on his wheelie chair.

"Good morning Mr. Stein!" chimed the loyal students all simultaniously. Even Maka was played a part in Professor Stein's return.

Stein had been a man of many burdens. Most of which, were caused by one woman. That woman being Medusa, but now with her gone, it seemed as though Stein had been fully rejuvenated.

He seemed more lively, and after the war with Asura had ended, he had become a lot more energetic. It was a nice change from the deranged maniac he once was when he fought Crona and Marie.

Stein adjusted his glasses and began to speak.

"As you all know, the new year of Weapon and Meister training begins today."

He stood from his chair and now sat on the desk, facing the class.

"But this is no ordinary year. This year marks the first year without the threat of the Kishin Asura looming over our heads."

The class began to cheer and clap after that anouncement.

It was not anything they hadn't already known, but it was more of a "huzzah" for the defeat of their biggest threat.

"But," said Stein as the class once again became hushed.

"That does not mean that there isn't a lot to do. There are still Kishin eggs out there that need to be captured and there are still Death Scythes to be made."

Stein now stood as placed his hands into the pockets of his white lab coat.

"Don't let your guard down. That goes for all of you."

Everyone in the class became even more silenced. Most of them had not taken into consideration the fact that Kishin Eggs were still in need of harvesting.

"Also," Continued the gray-haired professor as he turned his back away from his students.

"I'm so sorry to inform you all that this will be my final year of teaching at the DWMA. After this year, I'm going into retirement."

The class all let out a slight gasp. This was something they had never heard any rumor of prior, so this came as a bit of a shock. Even Kid and Maka were legitamately surprised.

"After this year, I'm going to allow Marie to move in all of her things from Oceania and we will be retiring together, so you all will still be seeing my ugly mug around town."

Stein quickly turned back to the class.

"Sorry if you're a bit disapointed, in that regard."

Maka chuckled and so did the rest of the class. Stein would be missed, but at least he would still be around.

Also, amongst the female students, it seemed like a very sweet gesture on the part of Stein to allow Miss Marie to move all her belongings their with him.

"Now that my little sob-story is over," Began Stein as he began writing on the chalk board.

"Let's get down to business. Today, we will be recaping what we learned last year on Soul Resonance."

"And to answer your question, Killik, that is why you never try to resonate with house pets."

Killik Rung began to jotting what the proffesor had said into his notepad when the bell began to ring.

"Alright class, we will continue this tomorrow." said Stein as he continued to pack his things and head home.

"Be sure you're able to turn in those notes tomorrow. I would hate to have to send you to a remedial class on the first week back."

Stein's glasses glared as he staired at Blackstar.

"I think he's putting some enfesis on you, Blackstar." hinted Tsubaki as she began to tug on the collar of Blackstars sleevless jacket.

"Oh come on, Tsubaki." retorted Blackstar.

"I don't need to take notes! I'm the strongest there is! Who needs studying when you have the kind of power I have?!"

Blackstar then stood on his desk and began to loudly proclaim,

"I am the Great Blackstar!"

Stein let out a long sigh, but could not help but smile at the young assassin's naivity. Tsubaki too, let out a sigh. She knew just as well as anyone that trying to get Blackstar to do homework is like trying to get a dress on a pig, it couldn't be done.

All of the students began to stand and make way down the from their desks and towards the door.

Maka, of course, had already filled most of her brand new notebook with notes from today's lecture and was proud of herself for taking such great notes. Soul, on the other hand, had dozed off for half of it and barely had any notes.

Kid was too preoccupied with what his father was doing to take enought sufficient notes, while Liz was also preoccupied with a split end that she had found in her hair. Patty was the only one out of the three that took any notes, all written in red and blue crayon.

All of the students began to rise to make their exit when into the room came the Grim Reaper himself!

Kid was surprised to see that his father, was indeed, at school that day.

_Where has he been?! _Kid thought as the sheer surpise of his father's presence had thoroughly shocked him.

Lord Death, a tall dark spectral wearing nothing but a mask to make up for the face he lacked, had now stood in the center of the room. Even with his lack of expression, Kid knew his father was about to say something important.

Maka and Soul were also surprised to see Lord Death. Unlike Kid, they did not have any close ties to Lord Death, so they had not seen him since the last time school ended for summer vacation. Although, Lord Death usually kept tabs on all his students in the DWMA, but during this summer there was none of that.

"Hiya, hiya children!" proclaimed the Reaper of Death as he swung his giant, white hand across the air, waving at his students.

"I truly hope you all had a safe and enjoyable summer vacation!"

All of the students answered positively to this, either nodding or slightly murmuring about how their vacation went.

"I'm so so so sorry I missed this mornings announcements!" Death continued as he now began to scratch his head and an oversized bead of sweat conjured next to his mask.

"I am currently trying to fix up a few issues in the NOT class due to the massive influx of students."

"What are you doing here, Lord Death?" asked Professor Stein as he continued to put his paperwork into a white book bag adorned with gray stitches.

"I am here to make a very specia announcement to all my beloved students!"

Kid was now extremely puzzled. His father never made personal appearances to classrooms unless it was truly important.

Lord Death continued,

"I now this may come as a bit of a surprise, but I assure you that this surprise is going to be a pleasant one!"

Soul looked at Maka, now showing that he too was in complete disaray. Maka only shrugged at her disillusioned Weapon Partner and continued listening to the Grim Reaper's speech.

"Next week: We, the DWMA, will be hosting the first annual Death City Festival!"

Upon saying this, Lord Death threw his hands into the air as confetti shot from behind him (Knowing how random the Reaper of Death sometimes got, no student dare to ask where the confetti came from).

They all let out an "ooohh" as they wathched the spectacle being displayed to them. All except for Blackstar and Kid.

Liz, Patty and Tsubaki were all tuned in to hear the great Grim Reaper tell the announcement of a festival, but Kid and Blackstar were not.

Kid was worried about why the announcement for this festival had been made without his consoltation. Usually, he and his father were very close when it came to things regarding the city. Blackstar, however, could have simply cared less about any type of festival.

"Also," continued Lord Death.

"For all you eager ones out there who want to dust off their ring rust, we will be holding a first annual Weapon and Meister Fighting Tournament as well during the festivities!"

All of the children began talking to their partners to reidify what they had just heard amongst themselves.

Death the Kid's curiosity peaked, as well did Blackstar's fighting spirit.

Authors Notes:

Glad to finally have these first two chapters finished. I intend to have this fic be the one I spend most my time on, for I've been planning this one for som time now. Please review and help me help myself!

Constructive criticism is always welcome in this household! Whether it be spelling errors to my formating style, I'll always take into concideration both the criticism and maybe even the ideas of my reviewers. (cuz Imma nice guy like that).

May the force be with you, young padwans. (don't hate on my space-enese).


	3. Chapter 3

The class day had ended, albeit rather abruptly with that bombshell announcement by Lord Death, and all the students were already talking about the festival. The students were all elated to hear that Death City would finally be doing something fun for a change, astray from the usual monster hunting.

However, many more students were talking about the special "Super Fighting Tournament" that was also announced.

Many talked about their chances of winning, while others began to give analysis on who they thought would win. Of course these answers were mostly the same. Maka Albarn was a shoe-in to win.

There was one man, though, who thought otherwise.

Blackstar walked beside Tsubaki, metaphorically spewing his guts out at how excited he was for this tournament (he was barely, if at all, interested in the festival).

Blackstar was continuing on and on about how all his hard work would pay off for him at the tournament and that he would easily defeat any and all challengers who were unlucky enough to face him.

All the other students thought of the tournament as a fun attraction for the festival, but Blackstar thought differently. He believed that this was going to be his big break and that he, The Great and Mighty Blackstar, would be the star attraction.

Tsubaki only listened and played along with her partner as he continued to talk about how he was going to surpass everyone, even Kid and Maka.

"You don't understand, Tsubaki," he began as he and his Weapon now began to walk down the seemingly never ending stairway.

"This tournament is going to be awesome! It's just a shame that I have to share the spotlight with all those losers. Everyone knows that I'm the star here, and I'm gonna take first prize!" He looked up at Tsubaki and smiled at her.

"Along with you, of course. With the two of us, no one stands a chance!"

Tsubaki smiled back at her over exuberant Meister. She knew that Blackstar was always a bit brash, but this time she felt as though his arrogance was justified. Ever since Asura's death, Blackstar had become more determined to surpass his limits than ever before. He felt that Maka deserved the fame and recognition, but knew just as well that it could have been him soaking in the spot light.

Usually, a person would grow resentment and envy over them, and although he did feel that a little at first, this instead motivated Blackstar to become the best fighter the school has ever known. Over the summer, he had trained his body to the limits of it's capabilities and beyond, both mentally and physically.

Tsubaki continued to follow her Meister as he continued to to talk about his readiness for the tournament.

"Blackstar," Tsubaki sheepishly interrupted.

"I know you're excited, but maybe you could calm down just a bit? We don't even know how this tournament is supposed to work. Maybe we should focus more on the homework assignments we were assigned today, alright?"

Blackstar scoffed, "Ha! Yeah right!"

He turned his back and pointed his finger to the sky as he continued walking.

"I'm going to surpass God! I don't have time for school work! I need to get training and prepare myself!"

Blackstar then ran excitedly down the road, swift as the wind. Tsubaki tried to tell him why that was a bad idea, but he was far gone before she even got a chance to utter anything. Tsubaki simply sighed and walked down the path home.

Maka dropped her book bag on the ground next to the door and plopped on the couch with a groan. Never before had she been so exhausted after a school day, even during days she had actually gone out on the field.

Soul followed in closely afterwards, gently placing his book bag on the coffee table in front of the green sofa. He sat next to Maka and placed a hand on her shoulder, knowing his Meister had had a rough day today.

All the fame and recognition had worn Maka out, and it was obviously prevalent. She lay in a slump on the green sofa, her eyes showing the weariness she had been put through today.

Every time Maka walked down the hall, she would always be stopped by someone so that they could give her praise. She would humbly accept the warm compliments, but after awhile, her fellow students would only see her as "The One who Beat the Kishin" and not as "Maka Albarn"

Soul too, had realised this. He and Maka were never very far away from each other. They were partners, after all.

Soul shot a sharp-toothed grin to his exhausted Meister.

"What? Tired of signing autographs already?" mocked Soul playfully.

Maka huffed at him.

"Oh, shut up!"

In reality, she was glad to have a partner like Soul. His playful smugness was always able to lift her spirits. She knew she would always be able to rely on him to never leave her side.

Soul placed his hands behind his head, leaned back on the couch, and sighed.

"Fine, I'll stop."

He looked over to Maka.

"Is something on your mind? You seem more than just a bit stressed out."

Maka perched her arm on her knee and put her chin into her cupped hand.

"Yeah… Just some school issues"

"You mean the way everyone has been treating you like a celebrity?"

Maka nodded slowly.

"It's like they don't see me as me anymore, you know?"

Soul edged his way closer to his friend.

"Maka," he said soothingly.

"What you did can't be change. It's for the better of the whole city that you beat that creep Asura! You're just going to have to get used to the fan fare."

Maka sighed as she sprawled longways on the couch, lying on her back.

"Yeah… I guess you're right."

She smiled

"Thanks"

"Anytime," replied Soul.

He grabbed a comic book from off the coffee table and examined it's cover. Maka, being such a book worm, insisted that Soul do some more reading over vacation. Seeing as how Soul had no intent of reading anything relatively even close to a novel, he asked Blackstar for his old copies he's kept since he was a kid. Soul has been hooked on them ever since.

"Now if you excuse me," Soul said as he stood up off the sofa.

"I've got some reading to catch up on."

Maka giggled at Soul.

"It's no Mark Twain, but I guess as long as you're reading…"

Her attention was caught by the cover of Soul's comic book. On it, standing triumphantly next to the main protagonist of the story, was Captain Fantastic's female side kick Wonder Girl.

Looking at it, Maka had begun devising a plan in her head. A plan so stupid that it just had to work.

"Hmm…" she puzzled inquisitively as a large grin spread across her face.


	4. Chapter 4

The streets of Death City were darkened by the lack of light. The only source of light the darkened alleyways had was the demented, laughing moon that hovered overhead in the sky.

These paths, however, were not empty. In the pale moonlight, someone… No… Something was stalking around, looking for Souls to devour.

This Kishin Egg bearing creature wore a pink and yellow striped shirt and snow white face paint. His cheeks were cut wide open past the edges of his lips, and up past the back of his ears, emulating a demented smile.

The creature chuckled to itself as it reached into its pockets and pulled out a blue Human Soul. It brought the Soul up to it's face and chuckled to itself, bringing it close to it's mouth.

However, the creature was stopped abruptly by a sudden voice.

"Halt, evildoer!" echoed from atop a building.

From what building, the creature did not know. It shook it's head and darted it's vision around the tops of all the buildings in an attempt to find whatever it was that shouted at him.

"Who goes there?!" It demanded with a shriek, it's voice high pitched and raspy.

Suddenly, the shadow of a crossed armed figure enveloped the creature. It turned around to see who dare challenge him.

"Your reign of terror has lasted long enough, villain!"

The creature raised an eyebrow as he examined the culprit.

She wore a green gi overtop a tight fitting latex morph suit. She wore white gloves and a large, orange helmet that covered her face from the bridge of the nose upward and had large antennas sticking out of the top of them.

The creatures face straightened (as best it could with the cuts on his face) as he examined this… person.

The girl shouted again.

"So what do you choose, crook?! Will you hand over the soul nicely, or will this have to get ugly?!"

She seemed to be trying to make her voice deeper, in a futile attempt to try and sound more menacing.

The creature was overcome with curiosity.

"Umm… Who are you?"

"Why, I'm glad you asked!" she replied.

She pointed a gloved finger at the creature

"I am the Great Meistress! And I have come to collect your soul!"

The white faced monster now understood full well what she was. The Great Meistress was someone play acting a super hero!

With this knowledge in mind, the creatures smile began to reappear, which then evolved into a howling laughter.

"You… You can't be serious?! Some bad cosplayer is going to try and stop _ME?!_ I'll just eat your soul too then, I suppose"

The makeshift hero pouted slightly, but regained her composure, putting her clenched fists onto her hips

"Oh yeah?! Well, I'm not alone! Me and my sidekick, Soul Boy will defeat you!"

She stood triumphantly for a moment and awkward silence began to fill the air. A slight breeze whistled between the two of them.

"Is… Is something supposed to be happening right now?" The monster asked.

The Great Meistress looked around.

"Soul Boy?" she asked as she continued to search.

"Where are you?"

A voice replied from around the corner of the street.

"You're not making me come out there."

The voice was male and, from the uninterested tone he used, didn't seem as much into it as the Great Meistress was.

The Great Meistress hissed at the voice around the corner.

"Come on! We rehearsed this!"

"Just because you're so willing to prance around in that ridiculous outfit doesn't mean I am!"

The male voice shouted.

The female hero stomped her foot on the ground.

"Are you going to help me or not?!"

After a short pause, the male voice sighed. A short boy wearing a similar costume to that of the Great Meistress came around the corner and stepped beside his partner.

"I am Soul Boy… Prepare to be vanquished..."

He groaned as he nonchalantly pumped his fist.

"God, this is stupid"

"_You're_ stupid!"

The Female hero retorted.

As all of this silliness unfolded, the creature watched. Confused as whether or not to run from these two buffoons, he just stood and watched in awe at how ridiculous these two "heroes" were acting.

The Not-So-Great Meistress cleared her throat.

"Now, villain! It is time for us to take action!" She shouted, her low-pitched voice returning yet again.

The creature put the Soul back into his pocket, still smiling maniacally.

"Oh," he mused.

"What exactly are you two punks going to do to me, eh? Bore me to death with your crummy circus routine?"

The cape-wearing Meistress smirked slightly

"Soul Boy! Transform now!"

Soul Boy groaned loudly.

"Yes, Great Meistress. As you command"

He began to grow a bright white color and shot into the Great Meistress' outstretched hand as a skinny, white flash of light. When the light dissipated, Soul Boy had become a scythe!

The monster was agast.

"Wh-What?!"

The Mask Wearing vigilante began to swing the scythe around her body, as if every movement were beautiful choreography. When she stopped, she pointed the black and red blade at the demon of the night.

"Your Soul is ours!"

The striped shirt wearing beast's smile faded once again, this time being replaced by a sharp toothed snarl.

"You punks! I'll show you my true pow…"

Before he could even finish, The Great Meistress was already behind him.

She swung her blade some more, spraying a line of blood onto the red brick wall.

As she did so, the monster fell to the ground. His top half falling onto the pavement, while his waist down collapsed to it's knees.

After a short while, the creature poofed away into black smoke, leaving behind a red colored Soul.

Soul Boy removed his gloves and grabbed the round, red Soul. His other hand reached around the back of his head as he unfastened the helmet he had been wearing.

He removed the helmet, revealing his spiky, white hair.

"Man, that was more of a hassle than it should have been." Soul groaned as he opened his mouth wide, sticking his tongue out slightly.

He held the Kishin Egg over his opened maw and dropped it in, munching on it.

Meanwhile, The Great Meistress also removed her helmet. She shook her head and combed her fingers through her shoulder length, blonde hair.

"Oh, come on Soul." Maka began.

"It wasn't that bad."

Soul swallowed his late night snack and turned to Maka.

"What I'm saying is, it would have been a lot easier if we did this without having to do this gimmick." He continued to complain.

"Soul, you know damn well why I'm doing this "_gimmick". _If I can divert all the attention from me to the Great Meistress, then people will finally stop bugging me!"

Soul scratched his chin.

"So, you make a Superhero alter ego to divert the attention from yourself… To yourself."

Maka glared at Soul.

"It's different, you dingus! People will be chatting so much about the Great Meistress that I'm just gonna be old news.

And the best part," she snickered as she held the edge of her cape around the bottom of her face.

"Nobody will need to know it's even me!"

The next morning, students of the DWMA all began to flock to the public bulletin board. This was usually the place the students went to to catch up on current information about Death City. What businesses were providing part time jobs, what the current lunch would be, who would substitute in for missing teachers, and most importantly about what Missions were available.

Maka Albarn was passing by the large group of students as she carried a large textbook, Soul following closely beside her, as per usual.

Maka stopped in her tracks as she looked at the group. Soul stopped as well.

"What do you thinks goin' on over there?" Soul asked.

"That's a lot of kids for just one board."

Maka didn't answer.

Curious, Soul looked over to his partner. He chuckled slightly at what he saw.

Maka's face was brightened by an ecstatic smile as her eyes twinkled and she giggled to herself giddily.

_Oh man! _She thought to herself.

_I can't believe news about the Great Meistress spread so quickly! These guys don't even have a clue! _

She giggled a bit louder, her eyes now closed as she began to daydream about finally being able to complete school work again. She even drooled a bit at the beautiful thought.

Her daydream was ended by Soul as he began to snap his fingers in front of her face.

"Hey! Earth to Maka!"

Maka shook her head a bit, regaining her usual state of normality.

"Oh," she noticed as she rubbed the back of her neck, blushing slightly.

"Hehe… Sorry about that."

Soul was about to say another smug remark, but was cut off by a large, screeching voice from within the group near the bulletin board.

"WHAT?! THIS CAN'T RIGHT!"

The voice belonged to Blackstar.

Blackstars nostrils began to flare as he tore a piece of paper from off the board and brought it closer to his face.

His nose scrunched as he began to slowly, but surely, sound out the words on the paper in his head (just like how Tsubaki had taught him).

"New… NOT class attendees… Foreign Exchange… Two Star Meisters!"

He read, out loud.

Tsubaki slightly face-palmed, embarrassed of her obnoxious Meister.

"Yes, Blackstar. That's what it says." she explained.

"Apparently, we have some pretty good foreign exchange students coming all the way from Afghanistan."

Blackstar would not take this sitting down. No way was someone in NOT going to be considered a better Meister than Blackstar, a one star Meister.

"Where are these punks?!" Blackstar asked as he scoped the room for a non familiar face.

"I'm going to show them what happens to those who think they are better than ME!"

Blackstar then began to march away as the mass of students stepped aside, knowing full well how brash he could be when in a bad mood. Soul and Maka also stepped aside, both slightly able to hear him curse under his breath.

Upon realising that the announcement was not about her Superhero alter ego, Maka Albarn let out a large sigh. Soul placed a comforting hand on Maka's shoulder.

"Ah, don't sweat it Maka."

He said as his positioned hand now began to pat Maka.

"You tried your best. I guess that means we can stop the little charade."

Maka lifted her head triumphantly, holding her chin high. She put her hands on her hips yet again.

"No! We must try harder! We're going to have to do something REAL big, is all"

She said proudly as she lightly patted her fist into her palm.

Soul let out an exasperated sigh of his own, realising that he was going to have to wear that ridiculous (and uncomfortable) outfit for even longer.

Maka turned her head to Soul.

"Don't think you're gonna get out of this so easily!"

She giggled as she playfully punched her partner in the shoulder. With this, Soul eased a bit and chuckled.

"Whatever you say, Miss Meistress"

The class day had officially begun in Professor Stein's classroom after the bell began to echo inside the class. Stein had removed his lab coat, for it was a moderately hot day. He wore a tight fitting shirt that clung incredibly tightly to his rippled figured, his short sleeves also revealing his toned biceps. Stein was erasing the chalkboard of the past days lecture, not knowing that some of his own female students had been watching him intently, surprised at how fit and handsome their teacher was.

However, Tsubaki Nagatsukasa had no time for something as idle as Dr. Steins physique. Instead, she had the unpleasurable job of trying to coerce Blackstar out of his bad mood.

"Come on, Blackstar,"

She began as she sat down in her desk.

"Don't take it so personally. These guys were probably trained their whole lives at being partners."

Tsubaki's voice was light and airy, which slightly soothed Blackstar's temper, but not by much.

"These guys are amateurs!"

He exclaimed as he also sat into his seat with a plop.

"They're in the NOT class and yet they still have a higher ranking than me! It's bad enough that I have to compete with Kid! Now I got these newbies trying to swoop in and steal my show?!"

Blackstar pounded his fist onto the desk, causing Tsubaki to jump a bit.

"WELL I WON'T HAVE IT!"

Tsubaki closed her eyes, folded her hands and faced forward, understanding that Blackstar was not going to calm down for a while.

Blackstar kicked his seat back and propped his feet onto his desk, waiting for Professor Stein to begin his lecture.

As Stein finished putting the new class agenda on the chalkboard, he sat in his spinning desk chair, his chest pressing against the backrest.

"Hello Class!"

He announced.

He was greeted with 35 or so "Hello Professor Steins" until he decided to explain what he had on the board.

"As you all know, the DWMA was gracious enough to be able to except two new foreign students into our ranks."

Blackstar was beginning to feel uneasy as to where this announcement was headed.

"What I would like to do is introduce these new students to you all! Seeing as how this is a blended learning class, I would also like to point out that they are, indeed, students from NOT class."

Blackstar fidgeted in his seat, his feet dropping to the floor as he was preparing to stand. However, he was stopped by Tsubaki lightly gripping his shoulder.

"Say hello to our newest students, Abra and Dabra Rashid!"

Stein waved his hand into his classroom, indicating for the new students to enter.

The door slowly opened as the two new classmates entered.

To the right, stood a tall boy with a toned figure. He wore cloth around his head that also covered around his face, covering it from below the nostrils of his nose down. He wore a Black vest with yellow decor on it, with a white shirt underneath.

Beside him, stood a shorter boy who only stood to almost his shoulders. He did not where the decorative headwear his brother adorned. Instead, he allowed his head to be completely visible, his black hair and brown skin being visible to all. His posture was also less formal. He wore the same black and yellow vest, but instead wore a blue sleeved shirt underneath.

And on his forehead, he had a black, bolded letter "M" adorned on it.

"Hey there guys! The names Abra. The stick-bug next to me is named Dabra."

The shorter one introduced.

"We sincerely can't wait to start the year with all of you fine folk"


	5. Chapter 5

The new students, Abra and Dabra turned to Stein.

"Where will we be seated, Professor?" Abra, the shorter one, asked.

"Just pick a seat that's available at the moment." Stein replied as he turned to chalk board and began writing out the basis for the day's lecture.

Abra placed crossed his arms behind his head and made his way up the small staircase to get to his seat, his brother Dabra closely followed behind him.

On their way up, they passed Blackstar's desk. Blackstar glared at the two new students, unbeknownst to them.

Tsubaki could feel the tension protruding from her Meister, but did nothing stop his silent rage. She knew if she did, Blackstars fuse would go off and he would say something that would get them both in trouble.

Instead, she sighed and looked forward.

Abra and Dabra also passed Death the Kid and the Thompson Sisters.

Kid had heard of the rumors that there had been new NOT students that were supposedly very great partners, but had not been interested enough to delve deeper into it. He was far too busy with matters of his own.

Liz and Patty, however, knew very well of their new classmates, being more "In the Loop" than their Meister, Kid.

Patty tapped Kid's shoulder.

"Those guy's are brothers! Kinda like how be and Liz are sisters!"

Death the Kid chuckled at Patty's astounding observation.

"Indeed they are, Patty. But it seems that they are different in the sense that one of them is a Meister. Very uncommon, if I do say so myself."

Liz watched as the two boys passed other students in the search for their seat.

"Yeah," she said as she turned back to talk to Kid.

"That is pretty weird. You'd imagine them both to be either Weapons OR Meisters, being so closely related."

Kid shrugged.

"Perhaps it's a recessive trait."

Patty sighed as she slouched into her seat.

"Man, you guys are using big words again. I knew I shouldn't have brought this up!"

LIz and Kid both quietly laughed to each other.

Maka watched as well as the two boys took an empty seat directly in front of Maka and Soul.

Maka groaned as she put her chin behind her crossed arms on the desk.

"Great," she muttered.

"This was the only spot where I could have some actual privacy!"

Soul tapped on Maka's shoulder, trying to get her attention from her moaping.

"Well, these guys are new. Maybe they don't even know it was you who beat Asura."

Maka stared at Soul slightly menacingly before returning to her original position.

"Soul, everyone and their mother has heard about that. I guess I'm just going to have to switch seats again…" She sighed.

Class continued to progress.

"Now class, can any of you give me the basic definition of Soul Manipulation?" Asked Stein as he turned to the class, grinning slightly.

As soon as Stein finished the last syllable in his sentence, Abra shot his hand up.

Stein chuckled.

"Yes again, Mr. Abra?"

Abra stood up, his arms firmly pressed against his sides.

"Soul Manipulation is a basic term used to describe the ability to control your own Soul Wavelength at will, without the use of a weapon."

"You are correct yet again, Abra." Stein chimmed.

During the progression of the class period, Abra had been answering every question that had come up in the lecture. Even questions that some high leveled EAT class Meisters didn't even know. The entire class was impressed at how intellectual the "Newbies" were.

All, except for Blackstar.

Blackstar watched as the entire class clapped as Abra sat down back to his seat.

He clenched his fist so tightly, that the number 2 pencil in his hand snapped right in half, his third one today.

Tsubaki opened a pencil case and lightly put another one in his non-clenched hand.

"We're running out of pencils now, Blackstar…" She said quetly, nearly whispering as she went back to writing her notes.

Professor Stein turned back to the class, preparing another question.

"Alright, class. Who exactly are the Great Old Ones?"

Abra rose his hand again.

"Sorry Abra," Stein apologized.

"I have to let someone else answer."

Abra chuckled.

"Of course, Professor"

Blackstar shot his hand up into the air, even standing up from his chair.

"OH! OH! PICK ME! I KNOW THIS ONE!"

Tsubaki looked up in surprise at her Meister.

"Blackstar!" She snapped in a hushed tone.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

Before Tsubaki could receive a response, Stein pointed the small piece of white chalk at Blackstar.

"Blackstar? Do you know the answer?"

Every classmate in the room turned their attention to Blackstar.

Blackstar looked around at all the faces watching him.

"I… Um… Well… They are… The guys who… Did that thing with the… Thing…"

Blackstar shut up and darted his eyes across the room.

"Hehe…"

He began to blush a bit, realizing that he just outright embarrassed himself in front of his classmates.

The entire class burst into laughter at Blackstars dumb response. While this occurred, Tsubaki began to sink lower into her desk, trying to hide her shame.

Patty Thompson was writing on her paper, one eye shut and her tongue sticking out as she was paying full attention to her penmanship.

"The thing with the thing... Got it!" She giggled cheerfully as Liz facepalmed.

Stein shook his head, slightly disappointed, but not surprised.

"Blackstar, if you didn't know the answer, now would have been a good time to take notes."

Abra and Dabra both chuckled amongst themselves.

"Yeah," Abra agreed as his brothers chuckling began to die down.

"Don't waste our time."

Blackstar snapped his head over to Abra, who continued to laugh at Blackstar's expense.

That was the final straw.

"waste YOUR time?!" Blackstar shouted from across the room.

The laughter immediately ceased, including the laughter of Abra and Dabra.

"who do you think you're talking too, punk?! I am the GREAT and MIGHTY BLACKSTAR! I won't have some dweeb telling me that I'm 'wasting their time'".

Abras face was stern as he looked over at Blackstar, who was still standing from his desk.

"Listen, buddy," Abra said with a slight sigh.

"I'd recommend you sit back down before you hurt yourself. Or, before I hurt you."

"WANNA TAKE THIS OUTSIDE, HUH?!" Blackstar demanded as he punched his clenched fist onto the desk.

"If that means shutting you up, I'd be glad too."

Death the Kid watched all of this unfold.

"Wow," Liz said as she leaned forward a bit to talk to Kid.

"These guys haven't even been here a full day and Blackstar already wants to fight them."

Kid nodded in agreement.

"It seems Blackstar's a little flustered over the new guys stealing his thunder."

The entire class turned their attention to Stein.

"Well Stein?" Blackstar asked demandingly.

"Are we gonna have to take this outside?"

Stein sighed as he sat into his rolling desk chair.

"Fine, you two can go at it. Come on class! Let's go watch!" He announced, somewhat cheerfully.

The class was huddled together near the entrance of the DWMA, Professor Stein front and center of the conglomerate.

They had all come forth to watch the fight between Blackstar and the new students.

Near the front of the crowd as well was Soul and Maka. They watched as each Student and their partners stood on opposite ends of the plaza. In one side, Blackstar was stretching. Preparing for the battle.

On the other end, Dabra and Abra simply stood there, watching Blackstar intensely.

Soul sighed.

"Man, Blackstar is always the one picking these fights. I was really hoping that I could at least finish my nap."

Maka watched as well.

"I feel kinda sorry for the new guys. I mean, their first day here, and they've already gotten on Blackstar's bad side."

Soul nodded in agreement, still watching the action prepare to unfold.

"Yeah. Blackstar's definitely not gonna hold back on these guys, rookie or not. I don't think Abra and Dabra know what they've gotten themselves into."

Kid stood more in the middle of the pack, also watching alongside LIz, who stood beside him, and Patty who was looking at the sky.

"Hey Kid, ever notice how weird the sun looks?"  
Kid shushed his naive weapon partner. Liz spoke up.

"Man, Blackstar is really into it. I haven't seen him this ticked since he fought you last, Kid."

Kid couldn't help but chuckle at Liz's comparison.

"There is no need to worry yourself, Liz." Kid assured.

"This is just a little spat among students. I'm sure Abra and Dabra will learn to not intrude on Blackstar's limelight after this confrontation."

Liz simply nodded.

Meanwhile, at the opposing corner of Abra and Dabra, Blackstar cracked his knuckles and stretched his shoulders, preparing for his battle. Tsubaki, however, continued to try and talk Blackstar out of it.

"Blackstar, please! Now isn't the time for picking fights. We have a test in a few days and you need all the studying you can get."

Blackstar huffed as he flared his nostrils.

"You don't seem to understand, Tsubaki. My reputation is on the line!

I wasn't just gonna sit there and let some pests steal the show from ME!"

Tsubaki could do nothing but sigh, knowing full well that there was no changing her Meister's mind after it was set.

"Now… Tsubaki! Kusarigama mode!" Blackstar demanded as he outstretched his hand.

Tsubaki picked her head up and nodded before she turned into a stream of yellow light inside Blackstar's extended hands. When the light faded, two scythe-like blades were clasped inside Blackstar's hands, with a long, steel chain connected the two weapons together.

Blackstar got into a fighting position, holding one scythe outward towards Abra and Dabra, while he held the other over his head as the chain rattled beside him.

Abra and Dabra weren't impressed.

A hushed silence filled the air, as not even the group of students who came to watch made any noise. The crowd was fully invested into this battle.

Dabra looked down at his brother. Abra looked back at him and nodded.

Suddenly, Abra began to glow a light-blue, before transforming as well into a beam of light over Dabra's head.

When the light faded, a long, steel chain with barbed edges fell from the sky as Dabra caught it. Not only did he catch it, but he also began to sway the chain whip around his body, as if dancing with the weapon.

Blackstar scoffed at this.

"What is this? Are we here to dance or are we here to fight?!"

Dabra did not reply, his cold eyes peeking through the bandana he wore around the lower half of his face.

"You really are a simpleton, are you?"

The voice of Abra echoed from the whip.

"The edges of my whip are so sharp, that only certain, specially trained Meisters are able to wield me. The only way my brother can wield is to keep me in constant motion."

Blackstar chuckled a bit, his teeth showing as he grinned at the swaying Meister and his chain-whip brother.

"Is that supposed to impress me? Cuz to me, you just look ridiculous."

"Why don't you come here and say that?" Abra urged.

"WITH PLEASURE!"

Blackstar shouted loudly as he charged forward at his opponent. He threw the blade that he held to his side at Dabra.

Dabra effortlessly dodged this attempt and hopped back, like a boxer analyzing his opponent in the ring. His feet never stopped moving as he continued to swing the whip around him melodically.

Blackstar pulled the chain and the scythe blade returned to him as he charged again, swinging both blades now as he held the scythes by the grips of their handles. Dabra continued to back away from Blackstar, effortlessly dodging Blackstar's strikes, all while still keeping the chain in motion.

Blackstar threw a haymaker at Dabra, hoping for more desirable results. Instead, Dabra ducked the blow.

Blacksar looked down at Dabra as he squatted beneath him. Dabra looked back up a Blackstar, his eyes still cold and unwavering.

Suddenly, Blackstar felt something wrap around his right leg. Before he had time to react, he had begun to fly through the air and hit the ground at the other end of the plaza.

Dabra brightened a bit as the chain he had wrapped around Blackstar's leg returned to him.

"Blackstar!" Tsubaki's voice cried out from the weapon.

"Are you okay?!"

Blackstar got up groggily.

"Dammit," he muttered.

"I didn't even see him do anything! How the hell is he so fast?!"

Abra's voice also could be heard from his respective weapon.

"Had enough yet, loser?"

"AS IF!" The blue-haired assassin cried out, his vigor returning to him once more.

"Tsubaki! Ninja Sword mode!"

With that command, the chain scythes began to transform into a single, dagger-like weapon that was held on by a wooden handle.

Blackstar spun the sword in his hand and held it out in front of him.

"COME AT ME LIKE YOU MEAN IT!" He demanded.

With that, Dabra now was the one who charged at Blackstar, effortlessly dancing the chain around his body. Blackstar prepared himself as Dabra grew closer and closer.

The turban wearing boy threw the chain at Blackstar and Blackstar juked sideways, having the chain's barbed edge only inches away from Blackstar's face.

In the crowd, the student's were in awe at the sheer amount of raw talent the two new student's possessed in combat. Even Death the Kid was surprised.

"My goodness…" Kid mused to himself in amazement.

Blackstar grinned as he grabbed onto the chain with his free hand. Dabra's eyes grew wide as he tried to tug the chain back to him.

"HA!" Blackstar laughed.

"You thought you could get me like that?! You're going to have to come up with a lot more than that to beat ME! THE GREAT BLACKSTAR!"

Soul pumped his fist as his friend now seemingly had the upper hand.

"Yes! Blackstar's got him now!"

However, Maka watched with a look of concern on her face. She felt uneasy.

Soul looked over at his enthusiastic Meister.

"Maka? Something wrong?"

Maka nodded as she continued to look over at the fight.

"The way those boys got caught like that… It seemed too easy."

Soul was confused. He put his fists down and payed gave his utmost attention to Maka as she explained herself.

"Everything Dabra has done up to this point has been really fluid and rhythmic. Him just throwing Abra at Blackstar just seems incredibly reckless."

Soul now understood what Maka was getting at.

Back in the arena, Blackstar continued to hold on to the chain, with Dabra still tugging back at it for him to let it go.

"What's wrong?" Blackstar cooed mockingly.

"Can't fight too well without your weapon, can ya?"

Dabra stopped tugging on the whip, his eyes still glaring at Blackstar.

"IT'S OVER, RUNT!" Blackstar screamed as he charged at Dabra, the chain still in his hand.

"Now!" Abra's voice echoed.

Dabra's eyes grew with intensity, squinting with incredible anger as tightened his grip on the whip.

Suddenly, Blackstar's muscles tightened. He began to spasm and shake as pulses upon pulses of electricity shot throughout his entire body. Drool began dripping out of the corners of his lips.

Electric volts began to pulsate off of the whip as it created a loud buzzing noise in Blackstars hand.

"Blackstar?!" Tsubaki shouted loudly.

Blackstar's spasming intensified until the volts began to recede back into the whip and vanished.

Blackstar released the whip from his grip, his bare hands bleeding from the barbed edges of the steel chain, and he collapsed to his knees. His muscles were numb and his senses were obscure. His arms slumped to his sides as he tried to regain his lost composure.

Suddenly, the dark shadow of Dabra loomed over Blackstar. He used all of the strength in his body to move his eyes to the source making the shadow.

It was Dabra, who stood over him, blocking out the sun from his vision. Beside Dabra, stood Abra, who had recently returned himself to his human form.

Blackstar was still in a stupor from the immense shock he had just received from his battle when Abra bent over to him, nose to nose.

Blackstar still sat on his knees.

Abra grinned widely as he lightly straightened himself to standing position once again. He lightly placed his foot up against Blackstar's chest as he grinned.

"Well," Abra said menacingly.

"It looks like you lose."

With that, Abra lightly pushed Blackstar back with his foot.

Blackstar still could not stop this as he simply slumped onto his back, dust blowing from all directions around him as he hit the ground.

Dabra and Abra both turned and walked away, back to the school.

The crowd was in complete shock as they looked at Blackstar's limp body.

Blackstar collected all the strength in his body as he gritted his teeth.

"I… Am the Great… Blackstar… How… Could I have lost?..."


	6. Chapter 6

"Blacks…" a hazy voice called out from the blackness. The pain inside Blackstars body had dissipated, but only slightly. Some of the wounds from his battle with Dabra still crawled over his body, both physically and mentally.

"Blackstar…" The voices became clearer, as well did the surrounding darkness as Blackstar opened his eyes. Around him was still hazy, but he could still make out the forms of 5 people looming over him.

"Wh… What?" Blackstar mused groggily as his vision became more and more clear. He was sitting in a gurney in what was formerly Medusa's nursing room, which had now been integrated into Steins school doctors office.

"Blackstar!" one of the figures exclaimed with joy as Blackstar awoke from his debilitated state.

"Tsubaki?" he asked, now coming into full terms with his consciousness.

Tsubaki stood, leaning over Blackstars bedside. Her face beamed with delight after hearing her Meisters voice. Around the bed also were the rest of the crew, Soul, Maka, Liz and Patty.

"Blackstar!" Tsubaki exclaimed brightly yet again as she took a slight breath of relief.

"I'm so glad you're alright!"

Blackstar was still a bit flustered, scratching his blue, spiky-haired head as he continued to assess his current situation.

"How did I get here?" He asked.

"You fought Abra and Dabra. That's what got you here" Soul answered calmly, his hands in the pockets of the leather jacket he wore over top his orange sweat shirt.

"Ya got your butt kicked!" Patty added as she gave the same dopey looking expression she was so accustomed to. Patty's older sister, Liz, tugged on Patty's ear with her face scrunched slightly.

"Patty, that was rude!" she scoffed.

"Owowow! Liz, let go! That hurts!"

Maka, Soul and Tsubaki laughed at Patty's antics. However, Blackstar sat up in his nurses bed and looked down at his lap with a downtrodden expression.

"No," Blackstar sighed.

"She's right. I did get my ass handed to me. By meer NOT students, no less"

Blackstars face was grief stricken as he clenched his fists tightly, still looking down at his legs.

Tsubaki's face straightened as she put a hand on her partners clenched fist, grinning slightly. Her warm, soft touch caused Blackstars fingers to ease up a bit.

"I'm just happy you're okay, Blackstar. To me, that's all that matters." She said with a light, airy tone.

Blackstar smiled back at Tsubaki, once again realising how nice it was to have her beside him.

"Thank you, Tsubaki." Blackstar replied in a hushed, whispery voice.

Blackstar looked around the group of people he was glad to call his friends.

"Thank you all!"

Maka smiled as she put her hands behind her back.

"What else are friends for?"

Blackstar finally chuckled to himself, easing up his earlier guilt. Suddenly, the realization hit Blackstar as he looked around the group again.

"Where's Kid?" He asked straightly

Liz shrugged as Patty rubbed her sore ear.

"He was here a little bit ago, but left. Something about him wanting to talk to his dad." Liz replied.

Death the Kid marched his way down the hall of the DWMA. The schools corridors were much less crowded after school hours, so he was easily able to maneuver through the empty halls.

Kid clenched his fists beside him as he continued to step angrily across corners and through hallways. He finally stopped, his fists still tightly balled down his side as he looked at the doorway that led to the Death Room, his father, Lord Death's, main office.

Kid, being so closely related to Lord Death, was the only student in the DWMA who could so easily access the room without first being cordially invited. That being the case, Kids visit would surely be an unexpected one. Death the Kid grasped the doorknob and turned it, opening the large, brown, wooden door into the Death Room.

The Death Room was much more than a mere room. Entering through the door, Kid seemed to have entered himself into a completely different dimension! Inside, a long walkway led to a main platform that contained a single chair and a mirror, which Lord Death used to contact his students while they were on missions. Hovering over the walkway, looming, red and black colored guillotines hung overhead, further indicating the status Kids father had as the Grim Reaper.

However, these were no more than regular sights for Death the Kid as he continued his march down the walkway towards the large platform. Kid gritted his teeth harder with every step he got closer to his father, who had his back turned to his outraged son. Kid wanted his father's attention post haste.

"Father!" Kid growled as he took the steps up the circular stage. Lord Death turned to face his son.

"Hmm?" he mused as he tilted his head slightly, much like a confused child would to an angry parent.

"Father, what was that all about?!" the Grim Reaper in training asked demandingly.

"Whatever are you talking about, Kiddo?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! I just watched one of the best fighters in this school get knocked around as if he were a rag doll by a couple of NOT students!"

Lord Death didn't seem to notice the complete dismay coming from his son as he simply shrugged his shoulder.

"I don't know, Kiddo. Those kids are simple exchange students. I know nothing about them accept that they are working together."

"That's a downright lie!" Kid snapped back at Lord Deaths nonchalant expression.

"Abra and Dabra are much too qualified to be in the NOT class! They know more and are stronger than most of the kids in the EAT class! You even said yourself that they were "talented". I know there's something you're not telling me."

Lord Death stared at his son. Even though he was wearing his regular mask, the tension in the air was still present. Kids nose was scrunched up from anger. He had never told off his dad like this before, especially over something as trivial as a schoolyard brawl.

"There's something else bothering you, isn't there, Kiddo?" Lord Death rebutted calmly.

Death the Kid was surprised. Even though his father may seem like a calm and childish character on the outside, inside, Lord Death was much more than that. He was much more cunning than anyone gives him credit for. Kid took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yes. I don't believe that Abra and Dabras powers were their own, so to speak." Kid finally said, gulping nervously afterwards.

Lord Death silently turned back around, facing the mirror. The younger Grim Reapers tension grew with every quiet second that passed as he looked at his father's back.

"Kiddo," Lord Death began, still facing the mirror.

"All your answers will be answered shortly, okay? As of right now, all you need to know is that I have everything under control. The Death Scythes are all out looking into what sort of strange power those boys were using during that battle."

Kids confusion quickly returned to outrage.

"So you did know!" He shouted accusingly.

"Kid!" Lord Death snapped back in a deeply harshed tone.

Kid stepped back a bit with a gasp, for Lord Death very rarely ever used that voice.

"As I said before, I have things under control, okay? Just please, go back to your friends and don't worry about a thing. I'll have this whole thing figured out by the time the Festival roles around." the Grim Reaper stated, more calmly, as he simply continued to stare at his mirror.

Kid was not as reassured as he hoped he would have been upon entering, but he was at least somewhat relieved.

"Right," Kid said with a nod.

"I know you're more than capable of handling such a task. My apologies father."

Kid bowed slightly towards the back of his father as he then turned and walked down the platform and towards the exit of the Death Room.

_I'm sure he can handle this, _Kid thought to himself, trying to collect himself after that minor squabble.

_If anyone can find out what those guys are up to, it's dad. _

Meanwhile, Lord Death continued to look into his mirror, silently. He finally let out a deep, exasperated sigh.

"Hopefully my suspicions don't turn out to be true…" Lord Death said to himself worriedly.

"If so, I'm afraid it could be the end of us all…"


End file.
